The Flaming Phoenix (HUGE WIP)
by Silver Minx Fairy
Summary: Phoenix is just a pretty much normal cat-like monster. Only thing really unique about her is that her mother was half human. She's just a fire type monster, her father being Grilby's son and her mother a pure black cat-like person. But there's someone she admires. Someone way out league. But her heart still skips a beat and her stomach flutters when she hears his voice anyway...
Toriel sat at her desk, adjusting her glasses and looking at her students. She had become the first monster teacher, and besides the rude cow and goat jokes, most kids loved her. Waiting for the first then second bell to ring, she let the kids chat, taking role. Finishing up, a smile would come to her pure white furry face. "Alright children. Today we will be starting quite the interesting subject! Now, from what I've gotten, you've finished the human history in your social studies class. But have any of you heard of the past of the monsters?" Toriel had to hold back a soft chuckle at some of the reactions, watching the small armless yellow dinosaur-like monster kid squirm excitedly in his seat. He had lived through the past after all, and was even friends with Frisk! Tori reached down and grabbed a small textbook, thumbing through the pages, before her furry hands picked up a marker and wrote down the page number. "Alright, turn to page number fifty, please." Standing at the front of her class, she waited until the sound of turning pages was gone, shushing her students. "Now, let us begin. Long ago, two races ruled over the earth. They were monsters and humans. For the most part, everything was peaceful. But it all changed one day. War broke out between them, lasting for quite some time. The king and the queen, who was very early pregnant at that time, maintained their rule over the monsters and fought hard. But, the humans were still stronger and larger in numbers, and they were victorious. The humans locked the monsters away underground with the rest of the magic that they had gotten from the monsters, creating a powerful barrier that drained the humans of their magic to make, even killing a few, making it so that only a rare few possessed magic. The monsters spent the first few months in a place that we called the ruins, somewhere cold and full of winding tunnels. Eventually we left, and traveled far, some staying behind along the way to create small settlements that would later be known as Snowdin, Temmie Village, and so forth which is listed in your books." She paused, letting them read over, before smiling at seeing them look up at her with a new interest sharp in their gazes. "By the time the king and queen had built a castle with the help of loyal subjects that would make up the royal guard, the queen was heavily pregnant, giving birth to a son. They grew together happily, but that happiness was taken away when a small child fell into the underground. The son found the human, and the king and queen adopted them. But... The human had a strange hatred for humanity. And in an experiment gone wrong, the human died. The king and queens son absorbed the humans soul, carrying the humans body to the surface, were he was attacked on sight. But he didn't fight back, and returned only to fall, his dust spreading across the yellow flowers in the kingdom garden. The king and queen were devastated about losing two children in one day, and the king waged war on the humans, promising to break the barrier and kill any human that came to the underground. The queen became disgusted with his actions and left, never to be seen for quite a while. But, she had actually locked herself inside of the ruins, trying to convince any child who fell into the underground to stay and be safe with her. But her efforts never worked, and she watched mostly innocent children leave, sure to be killed. But one day, that changed. A young human entered the ruins, and she was keen on puzzles! However, despite the old queens pleading, she still left when it came to it. The human.. Frisk, survived through many challenges, yet they didn't harm anyone. In fact, when a monster attacked them, they human flirted with them and hugged them! Almost every battle they fought, they made almost every monster they fought against their friend. And when they came to Asgore, something happened. Now we monsters don't really remember what happened. But we do know that we were attacked by a yellow talking flower! And after that is just blurry, and then a in a brilliant flash of light the barrier had opened! And although we were first met with harsh rejection and rudeness, we still had Frisk on our side. And eventually, with a lot of Frisks help, we came to were we are today." Partway through her last word, the bell rang, and some students jumped out of their seats while other got up more slowly, and Toriel called after them. "Have a good weekend, my children! And be ready for a project on Monday!" As the last of her students left, she turned around, only to be face to face with an orange cat-like face, causing her to jump. "Oh, its only you Phoenix! You scared me!" Phoenix gave a soft laugh, clearing away orangish black tipped hair from her face, brilliant piercing blue eye and warm wide deep emerald green eye booth showing. Her pupils were thinner, cat-primal like. Next to her, two skeletons stood, one small and wide and the other tall and skinny. Phoenix gestured to them, her large fluffy flame-like tail waving. She was a bit of an odd one, her father being Grilby's son, but her mother being a half-human half-monster cat like creature. "Hope you don't mind me bringing the two bone-heads, they insisted!" Sans already smiling face grew a bit wider at Phoenix calling them bone-heads, while Papyrus only angrily resisted the urge to laugh. Sans spoke, waving a hand. "Yea, we supposed you could use some help with cleaning up after your classroom, since the janitor still refuses to clean it. Wouldn't want you getting _tired to the bone,_ would we?" Papyrus spoke next, glaring at Sans, which only made the smaller skeleton grin widely. "NYEH HEH HEH, HE IS RIGHT! THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL HELP YOU SO YOU DO NOT GET TIRED!" Toriel smiled. "Ah, thank you. Last week wasn't fun. I still don't get why the janitor wont at least vacuum my classroom! He thinks I'm going to trick him with magic or something, but why would I?" Phoenix nodded, opening her mouth..Maw? Opening her maw, whiskers twitching, about to speak only to be interrupted by a robotic-like voice that made her heart skip and surprised her at the same time. "Hello, darlings! The star has arrived~3"


End file.
